


Admit you like it

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After care, BDSM, Bathtubs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cigarettes, Collars, Cuffs, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Felicity Smoak, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Skye | Daisy Johnson, Double Penetration, Edging, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Sex, Spanking, Sub Nyssa al guhl, Sub Sara Lance, Vibrators, Wax Play, balett boots, clothespins, rope, talking about kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: When Nyssa joins Felicity and Sara's Relationship she is surprised to hear that Felicity is the dominant one in the bedroom. But Nyssa al Guhl doesn't submit. Or does she?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of smut so... Enjoy!

When Sara had told Nyssa that they had to be equals in the bedroom and not just have her be on top all the time she didn’t expect to find out that Sara let felicity be on top …allot. And nothing near what they used to do. One of them usually just took control and it was often Nyssa. But they mostly made it quick. Fast and rough. But with felicity is was different. Felicity wasn’t just dominant she was a dom. 

Nyssa was naked tied up to a chair with a bullet vibrator attached to her clit on the lowest setting. Sara was lying on the bed her hands and feet tied to the bedposts. There was a mirror mounted to the wall over the headboard. it was slightly tilted so Nyssa had a perfect view of Sara writhing on the bed. Felicity was kneeling between her legs wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set as well as stockings and a garter belt. Sara whimpered as the next drop of wax landed directly on her clit. Sara's breasts were already completely covered in wax and now Felicity had slowly made her way down to her cunt. Nyssa had to admit that it was incredibly hot and that she was very turned on by the entire scene. Felicity tipped the candle once again which made Sara arch her back and Nyssa refocuses her on the scene in front of her.

„You look so beautiful when you arch like that“ Felicity tells Sara as she lets the next drop fall. 

„Touch me, please!“ Sara begs her.

„Aren’t you desperate“

„Please Ma’am let me cum“ 

„Beg me“ And Sara did. She begged until Felicity finally put the candle away and started to finger her. It didn’t take long for Sara to tip over the edge. Felicity fingered threw it but she didn’t stop after that. Sara whimpered and tried to close her legs and move away but Felicity had tied her up properly so Sara wasn’t going anywhere.

„You can come again for me. Keep your eyes open pet.“ Sara opened her eyes and met Felicity’s eyes. Felicity curled her fingers perfectly and Sara tipped over the edge for a second time. Felicity eased off after that. 

„Good girl.“ Felicity untied Sara and let her rest shortly and moved over to Nyssa. Without saying a word she grabbed Nyssa's neck and kissed her while simultaneously pushing two fingers into her.

„I thought you didn’t like being tied up?“ she teased Nyssa after feeling how wet the brunet was. 

„Sara is just very hot that’s all“ Nyssa replies not wanting to admit that she did actually like not being in control like she had previously stated.

„Well, then I guess You don’t want to come, “ Felicity says removing her fingers and cleaning them off with her tongue.

How can that possibly look so hot?

„No, please“ Nyssa begged.

„Tell me honestly if you like this and I will consider it“ Nyssa stared at Felicity, „or I could always ruin your orgasm“

„No! I like it, please Ma’am. Make me cum“

„What do you like?“

„I like being tied up and having to watch“

„And?“

„And letting someone else make all the decisions for me“ Nyssa admitted looking down.

„Look at me“ Felicity orders grabbing Nyssa's chin and making the assassin meet her eyes.

„Don’t be ashamed of this. Whatever you like is okay and no-one can hold that against you. Understood?“ Nyssa nodded. Felicity kissed her again and set the Vibrator to the highest setting.

„Felicity!!!“ Nyssa screamed reaching her orgasm instantly. Felicity slowly lowers the settings until finally turning it off. Nyssa slumped forward breathing heavily. Felicity smiled at her two pets and untied Nyssa as well.

„Start removing the wax off of Sara when you're ready.“ Felicity whispers into Nyssa’s ear and then she disappears into the hallway. 

When she comes back 15 minutes later Nyssa is almost done and Sara is slowly dozing off. She watched her pets for a second before helping Nyssa with the rest of the wax.

„I ran a bath for the both of you, “ She tells them softly. Nyssa nods and lifts up Sara to carry her to the bathroom. Sara wakes up when she is moved and smiles at her. Felicity makes sure the two of them are comfortable in the tub before quickly changing into her PJs and then washing Nyssa's and Sara's hair. She drys both of them off and braids both their hair into french braids before they all go to bed.

How can she be so fucking sexy and then turn around and be the sweetest person in the world? Nyssa thinks before falling asleep


	2. Felicity has hot friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa learns more about Sara and Felicity's relationship and Felicity gets a visit from some old friends of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex happening in this chapter, just talking about kink. So, if you only want to read sex scenes you are going to have to wait for the next chapter. Enjoy!

„What else do you two do?“ Nyssa asks the next day when it was just her and Sara.

„Sometimes she makes me come over and over again. And other times she just plays with my tits driving me crazy. Other times I’m there for her pleasure. I eat her out or fuck her.  
And sometimes she punishes me when I’ve been especially reckless on a mission or act out in another way.“ Sara tells her.

„Punishes you?“ Nyssa questions a protective tone seeping into her voice.

„It’s all consensual.“ Sara assured her. „Felicity would never do anything I am not okay with.“ Nyssa nodded. 

„Does she spank you or..“

„She has spanked me but she gets pretty creative with her punishments. She made me wear a chastity cage for a week once. She ties me up and leaves me there with a vibrator on the lowest setting or the highest. She uses me as furniture. And once she made me go to the foundry with a pair of love balls in my pussy." Sara grins at the memory. "The one I hate the most is when she treats me like a baby. „ Sara blushes and Nyssa lifts an eyebrow telling her to explain that one further. „ She just starts with baby talk and makes me wear this rilly girly dress, “ Sara tells her and Nyssa smiled at her mispronunciation and the pout on her face. „ And then she makes me drink a bottle and she won’t let me get out of the dang dress until I finish the entire bottle!“ Sara whined pouting.

„You hate it, huh?“ Sara blushed even more.

Before Sara could retort something Felicity practically ran into the room and crashed into the sofa. 

„What’s got you so excited?“ Nyssa asks when she sees the huge grin on Felicity’s face.

„Daisy and Natasha are coming to visit!!“ Felicity tells them excitedly.

„Who?“

„They are old friends of mine. You’ll love them, well not love, love them. I mean you are going to like them. Unless you are not. Oh my god. What if you don’t get along? I mean they are great but Nyssa and Natasha are very similar that could mean trouble. On the other han..“

„Fee, I’m sure we will love them“ Sara cuts off her rambling.

„When are they coming?“ Nyssa asks.

„In an hour, oh they are also going to stay in the guest bedroom. Is that okay?“ Felicity asks suddenly concerned.

„Of course“

„How long will they be staying“

„Just a week. They have a couple of days off at the same time for a change“

„They together?“ Sara asks. Felicity nods.

„I think I’m going to do a quick grocery run“ 

„We will accompany you, “ Nyssa tells her.

„Are you sure? You don’t have to?“

„We are coming with you, “ Sara tells her decisively.

1h later

The doorbell rang just as Sara started dinner. Felicity squealed and opened the door, Skye, in a bone crushing hug.

„I’m happy to see you too, “ Natasha says sarcastically. Felicity rolled her eyes but gave Natasha a hug and then let them both in. 

„You were right she is hot, “ Daisy told Felicity when she spied Nyssa.

„Hey!“ Natasha yells.

„Don’t be mad babe, she comes from your adorable kind of baby assassins“

„Baby assassins?“ Nyssa questions indignantly. „I am Nyssa al Guhl. Daughter of Ra’s al Guhl. Heir to the demon“

„Daisy Johnson. Schield agent, level 10“ Daisy introduced herself with a smirk.

„Sara Lance“ Sara tells the two.

„Natasha Romanoff“ Natasha tells the blond while sending her still smirking girlfriend a glare.

„So Nyssa that is a beautiful name, “ Daisy says softly grading Nyssa’s hand and giving it a soft kiss like they were in the 17th century.

„ You do know that Felix has more toys than we do and she will happily let me borrow some, right ?“ Natasha tells her girlfriend.

„Looking forward to it babe“ Daisy gave Natasha a wink and turned back to Nyssa.

„Unbelievable“ Natasha muttered. „ How about you get your flirting ass over here and help me unpack.“ Daisy gave Nyssa one last flirtatious smile and then went to help the redhead.

„You didn't tell me you know the Balck Widow! And Quake!!“ Nyssa hissed. Felicity exchanged a shocked look with Sara before they both burst out laughing.

„Does our Girlfriend have a crush?“ Sara asks.

„They're hot. I would think you would find them attractive as well“ Nyssa tells Sara.

„I wouldn’t mind sleeping with either of them“ Sara admits. Felicity smiled at both of them already forming a plan in her head about making this happened.

When Natasha and Skye came back they had dinner Daisy still shamelessly flirting with Nyssa, but also including Felicity and Sara now. Nyssa and Sara were surprised how easily Felicity responded to the flirting and always managed to one-up Daisy. 

„You two are the worst, just fuck each other!“ Natasha says after a while.

„Where would the fun be in that?“ They asked in sync making Natasha shake her head at their antics. 

„I’m too sober for this“ and that is how the group ended up on the couch and floor of the living room area drunk and giggling two hours later playing truth or dare.


	3. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gangs up on Nyssa.

Two days later, Felicity, Natasha, and Nyssa were in the kitchen talking about sex.

„So you two switch?“ Nyssa was just asking Natasha.

„Yeah, it really depends on the mood we are in. I hear you are dabbing into being submissive?“ Nyssa blushed slightly but Felicity was quickly behind her whispering in her ear that she should not be embarrassed.

„ I thought I’d try it out after Sara couldn’t stop talking about the feeling“

„And do you like it?“ 

„It was different, “ Nyssa says carefully. 

„I see, we still need to break you in, “ Natasha says with a deviant smirk.

„Break her into what?“ Skye asks coming over to them from the couch with Sara.

„Being submissive.“ Natasha tells her.

„You could mummy wrap her, “ Skye says.

„Or make her come over and over“

„ Make her a maid“ They kept throwing ideas around Felicity keeping Nyssa calm while simultainisly joining in and driving the brunette crazy.

„I think for a start she needs to be naked“ Felicity finally says. „Sara?“ Sara looks at Nyssa waiting for her okay. Nyssa looks at the 4 women all looking at her with lust in their eyes. She could shake her head and end this right now. Or say yes and see where it leads her. 

„You can always use your safe word“ Felicity assures her still standing behind her and running southing circles over her back.

„Okay“ Nyssa whispers in consent. Sara was immediately in front of her kissing her senseless. Succeeding in distracting her while Felicity removed Nyssa’s pants and underwear. When the two broke apart from their kiss. Sara removed Nyssa’s shirt and bra before going back in to kiss her. Felicity grabbed the collar she had hidden in one of the kitchen drawers earlier and When Sara and Nyssa broke apart again she used the opportunity to put it around Nyssa’s neck.

„Now you look better“ she whispers kissing Nyssa and clearly dominating the kiss. A harsh tug on her hair separated the two and suddenly Daisy was kissing her. Once they parted all hands that were previously exploring Nyssa’s body were gone and she was left standing in the middle of the kitchen naked surrounded by four women who were still fully dressed. They were all raking their eyes over her body and before Nyssa could decide if she should feel confident or self-conscious about it Natasha dangled a rope in front of her face and Sara got a hold on her hair and tipped her head back so Natasha had better access to the D-ring hanging from Nyssa’s collar. Daisy and Felicity worked on tying a tight harness around her chest at the same time. Making sure to brush past her nipples every chance they got. When they were done Sara let go of her hair And Nyssa looked down to see what they had done. She had to admit that the deep red rope did look beautiful against her skin. 

„Don’t you think you look pretty pet?“ Felicity asks her, her voice husky.

„Yes“ A harsh slap to her ass made her jump as soon as she muttered the word.

„Yes Ma’am“ Natasha reminded her.

„Yes Ma’am“ she repeated.

„Sit“ Skye orders pointing to the counter. Nyssa looked around and noticed Sara and Natasha each holding a black knee-high boot that looked extremely uncomfterbol. Nyssa wondered what the purpose was of these boots but hoped on the counter none the less. Sara and Natasha immediately whent to work on her feet lacing up the boots tightly.

„A good pet knows they always obey their masters.“ Felicity explains to Nyssa. „A good pet does what she is told without question, anything else will resolve in punishment. A good pet never orgasms without permission.“ Felicity tilts her head and stares at Nyssa. „ And a pet stays on their knees, a Pet cannot walk on two legs after all. And we are generous enough to help you with that for now“ Felicity tells her, a sick smirk on her face. „These are ballet boots, I’ve added a little something to make sure you have no trouble staying where you belong“ 

Natasha and Sara straighten up indicating they were done with lacing up the boots. They were insanely tight and Nyssa was honestly not sure she would be able to get them off on her own with how the two assassins had knotted them. Suddenly Dasy and Felicity were in front of her. They both grabbed one of her arms and fitted long gloves over her arm. She belatedly realized that they had some kind of foam piece at the hands and when she tried to move her fingers it didn’t really work. Before she could try it again with more force there was a strong tug on the rope connected to her collar and Nyssa fell forward, she tried to catch her fall but the boots were uneven on the bottom making her fall to her knees. Nyssa looked at Sara with panic in her eyes but Sara just gave her a reassuring smile.

„Come“ Daisy beckoned and lead them to the bedroom. The rope pulled on her collar and Nyssa had to crawl so the collar wouldn’t choke her. They made her crawl all the way to the bedroom and then tied the rope to her collar loosely around one of the bedposts. And with the gloves on her hand, she couldn’t untie the knot even though it was a simple one. 

Her attention was reverted back to the women in front of her when she heard Natasha order Sara to undress and ‚put on a show‘ while she was doing it. 

The group had decided that they would throw Nyssa into the deep end at first and then let Sara join her as a second sub. That way the chance that Nyssa would safeword out were slimmer and they had a greater chance of Nyssa reaching subspace.

Sara sexily took off her clothes making sure to give her mistresses a show and then kneeled in front of the other bedpost like she was ordered to. Daisy when around her and tied her arms behind her back and then Felicity placed an identical collar to Nyssa’s around her neck. This time with the Ring in the back. Natasha meanwhile adjusted Nyssa’s collar so the ring was also in the back and she tied the rope tighter around the bedpost, the same thing happening to Sara. While Sara didn’t get any boots like Nyssa had she did get a blindfold over her eyes. 

„Beautiful“ Felicity comments before kissing the blond assassin.

„Pretty sluts to use as we please, “ Natasha says. 

„But sluts can wait until they are needed, “ Daisy tells her girlfriend and then kisses her, the three Doms starting to make out while relieving each other of their clothing. 

Natasha finally decided that she wanted someone to eat her out so she went over to Sara and grabbed her hair and shoved the blonde's face into her pussy.

„Eat me out slut“ she orders Sara who quickly got to work. While Nyssa was staring at Sara she hadn’t released that Daisy was standing infant of her.

„Make yourself useful pet, show our guest how good you can eat out pussy“ Felicity tells Nyssa while softly stroking her hair and then shoving her face into Daisy’s cunt. Nyssa breathed in the unfamiliar scent and then stuck out her tongue to get a taste of the other woman. She could hear Felicity and Daisy kissing above her. 

Natasha came first crying out as her orgasm hit her Daisy following suit. 

„Clean them up nicely pets“ Felicity orders watching her pets work. Once Nyssa was done she felt Daisy pull back but before she could really catch her breath Natasha’s lips were on hers.

Felicity stepped in front of Sara and twisted her nipple. Sara moans at the feeling and then her head gut pushed into the next cunt. 

They kept switching around until each woman had gotten one orgasm from each sub.  
Sara was then untied and pulled over to Nyssa

„Kiss her“ Daisy orders and Nyssa did just that. She wanted to pull Sara closer with her hands put that proved difficult so she opted to just put her arms around Sara's neck.  
Once they separated both of them catching their breath Sara's blindfold was taken off and her hand was released. The rope was untied from her collar and so was Nyssa’s.  
Natasha pulled Sara onto the bed and started making out with her while Daisy and Felicity started to play with Nyssa’s nipples earning them a few moans from the brunette since the harness they had tied around her had made her breasts more sensitive.

„So sensitive“ Daisy breathed out.

„Are you wet yet pet?“ Felicity asks.

„Yes, ma’am“ Nyssa answers honestly, Curious as to what they would make her do next.  
Daisy started to trail kisses down her neck and Felicity soon joined her making sure to leave a few marks along the way. Nyssa moans as the two arrive at her breast sucking on her nipples. She cries out when Felicity softly bites down on the sensitive flesh.  
Once the two were satisfied with the marks they had left Nyssa was untied from the bedpost and her collar was adjusted again so the rope was in front again. She was guided to the bed and had to crawl into the space Natasha had left for her. The rope was then retied around the headboard. This left Nyssa on all fours over Sara who looked up at her lovingly and then promptly picked up where Daisy and Felicity had stopped seconds ago. 

Nyssa felt fingers at her cunt spreading the wetness around and then pushing inside of her. She pushed back needing to feel more but was reprimanded by a stinging feeling on her right ass cheek. 

„Stay still, “ Felicity tells her harshly. The fingers in her cunt were removed promptly and she gets another slap on the ass, this one a lot lighter.

„Isn’t that a lovely ass, all for the taking“ Natasha says sweetly groping the offending piece of flesh? Nyssa shakes her head, she didn’t like Anal.

„No“ she whispers.

„What was that pet?“ Felicity asks just nearly touching her count while Sara watched her face caressing her breasts to keep up stimulation. 

„Nothing“ Nyssa finally says.

„Good, I thought for a second you said `no´.“ Daisy says. „A pet doesn’t get to decide what is done to them.“ For emphasis, her cheeks were being spread while she says this.

„Oh! Look at that cute little hole! It’s almost like you are still a virgin back here“

„I’m not“ Nyssa informed them coldly. Another slap on her ass.

„Keep speaking out of turn and you won’t be able to sit tomorrow“ Felicity threatened. Nyssa bit her lip and met Sara’s eyes. The blond then promptly leaned up to kiss her.

„Daisy, be a dear and fetch us some nice big strap-ons, “ Natasha says to her wife.  
When Daisy comes back with four strap ons Nyssa’s eyes widen at the size of them. She couldn’t take that up her butt!

„Shh, relax, it’ll feel good“ Sara whispers caressing her cheek and running her thumb over her lips.

Felicity helped Sara into the strap on and then Sara lined up and thrust inside Nyssa building up a steady rhythm. Nyssa moans at the feeling of the thick plastic cock inside her and then feels fingers at her hole they push inside her and gently thrust inane out until they can fit in a second. It keeps going like that until someone apparently feels she is ready and she feels the head of the toy press against her hole. She tries to relax as much as possible and she can feel Sara stop moving inside her and hold still as the second rubber cock slips inside of her. They give her a few moments to get used to the feeling before slowly starting up a rhythm. 

„You're taking this so good slut“ she heard Daisy say. And then felicity was getting on the bed infant of her. She grabbed Nyssa by the hair and then shoved her cock into Nyssa’s mouth, Fucking into it until Nyssa could take the entire length. 

It didn’t take long for Nyssa to come under the intense stimulations and she moans deeply around the cock in her mouth with was then promptly removed. As were the other two and suddenly she was completely empty. She whined at the loss of feeling so full. She felt the bed shift and then Natasha was in front of her and someone else was under her and behind her and then she was stuffed full again. 

This kept going, the women switching around and using Nyssa as they please until Nyssa could nearly hold herself up anymore. She felt something at her mouth and opened up without looking down. Turns out it was a ring gag.

„You're not done yet, “ Felicity tells her. And the stimulations start again. For what feels like hours she was used. She couldn’t even hold herself up anymore at the end. And she is pretty sure she passed out somewhere around that time because when she opened her eyes again Daisy was softly whipping her face down with a warm, damp washcloth. In fact, There were at least three of those somewhere on her body, or maybe five, she wasn’t sure. The boots and mittens now gone. She felt someone help into a sitting position and felt a glass at her lips. She took small sips until the glass was pulled away again. She was then laid back down and Sara snuggled into her.

„Sleep, “ someone said beside her, and blankets were dropped over the two.

Nyssa woke up to Sara trailing her fingers over her arm.

„Morning beloved, “ Nyssa says, her voice hoarse.

Sara smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. „Morning, how are you feeling?“

„Sore“ Sara smirked. „Where are the others?“

„I don’t know, I think they slept in the guest room, “ Sara tells her. There was a pause both enjoying each other's presence.

„How long had you been planning yesterday?“

„Since we both kind of said we wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with Daisy and Natasha. Was is too much?“

„No, last night was amazing. You guys really knew how to play me“ Nyssa admitted quietly.

„Wait till you really get punished, “ Sara says winking.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Nyssa misbehave Felicity is quick to show them what happens to bad girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this smut fic!

It was there weeks later that Sara and Nyssa got in trouble with Felicity and Nyssa received her first punishment. Sara had let her mouth loose and thoroughly scared one of Felicity's employe at Palmer tech embarrassing Felicity in the process and since Nyssa stood by doing nothing against it she was now also on the chopping board.  
felicity was very angry with both of them and had promised to punish both of them come Friday. 

On Friday Sara still had to work at the bar after they went out patrolling so Felicity told Nyssa to wait for Sara to finish and then the two of them were to come home. When they did Felicity was wearing a bathrobe over what Sara and Nyssa guessed was her actual outfit for the night. Nyssa had learned that Felicity always dressed edgy and Sexy for these kinds of scenes letting her outfit underline her role in the bedroom. 

„Undress down to your underwear here and then go kneel in front of the bed.“ Felicity orders them her eyes cold and calculating and handed both of them black leather collars. „You are allowed to keep your underwear“ she added in Nyssa's direction as she watched the two undress. 

When Nyssa and Sara entered the bedroom the lights were dimmed and there were a few red candles standing around the room. There was a throne standing in front of Felicity's walk-in closet, on top of a small table next to it lay a cigarette and a lighter making Sara gulp. In the corner, there was a rope hanging from the ceiling that catches Nyssa’s eyes. She looks questingly at Sara but she shrugs her shoulders not knowing what Felicity had planned for them. 

Felicity let both of them squirm while she finished her hair and make up. She tied her straightened hair into a tight high ponytail and kept her Make up dark. She put her bathrobe aside and grabbed the crop she had chosen earlier. This time the crop was just for effect but Sara and Nyssa didn’t know that.

Sara and Nyssa looked up when Felicity entered the room. She was wearing black high heel boots and a leather body suit that accented her figure beautifully. She closed the door behind her and let her heels snap on the floor as she walked over to her slaves. 

„Why are you being punished?“ She asks the two harshly.

„I scared one of your employees and embarrassed you in the process, I’m so..“ Sara says. but was interrupted by a harsh stinging on her breast.

„Did I say you could apologize?“ Felicity asks lifting Sara's chin up with the crop she had just use on the blond.

„No Ma’m“ 

„And you?“ Felicity questions Nyssa.

„I stood by and didn’t stop her“ the assassin answers quickly. Nyssa was already getting wet. Felicity looked incredibly hot and it was turning her on allot when Felicity took control. 

„Stand up“ Felicity orders Nyssa „stand over here“ Felicity tells her while removing the rope from the hook on the ceiling. Nyssa did as she was told. Felicity turned Nyssa so she could see the entire room and then tied her hands tightly behind her back. She walked around Nyssa still a large part of the rope in her hands. She pushed a strand of hair out of Nyssa’s face and smiled slyly at her while caressing her cheek and then letting her thumb ghost over Nyssa’s lower lip.

„Do I need to gag you or can you keep quiet pet?“ she asks.

„I can be quiet Ma’m“ Nyssa tells her like Felicity expected her too so she just told Nyssa to spread er legs apart further and then pushed the rope between her legs. Felicity gave her a menacing smile before she pulled the rope up harshly making Nyssa gasp and gets up on her toes to release the pressure. Felicity ties the rope to the hook on the ceiling making sure it is just bearable but that Nyssa can hold the position for a while nonetheless. She then reached behind Nyssa and crabbed the nipple clamps she had put there earlier. She made sure Nyssa’s nipples were hard before putting the clamps on and swinging them a bit. 

Felicity leaned into Nyssa „Color?“ she whispered into Nyssa’s ear.

„Green Ma’m“ Nyssa whispered back. Felicity nodded before walking over to her throne and sitting down. 

„Come“ she beckoned Sara over. Sara was about to stand up but quickly corrected herself and crawled instead when she saw Felicity look. Felicity sighed like she was disappointed when Sara was finally in front of her. „Hand me a cigarette“ she orders the blond. Sara does as she is told and then also lights it for her mistress. Felicity took a long drag from the cigarette and watched Nyssa. 

„Grab that chair over there and put it in front of Nyssa, next to the bedpost. Then move this table next to the chair and lay out everything from the red box over there.“ She orders Sara.   
Nyssa and Felicity both watch Sara as she moves around the room and Felicity smiles inwardly when she sees Sara's eyes widen slightly some of the items she had to lay out. Most of them were for show but she didn’t want Sara to know what she had planned yet. When she was done she crawled back to Felicity. 

Felicity held out her cigarette and Sara immediately opened her mouth so Felicity could put out her cigarette on her tongue. Felicity disposed of The cigarette stump and then walked over to the chair Sara had just moved. Sara followed her and kneels in front of the chair. Felicity moved behind her and she grabbed Sara's hair roughly and braided it incorporating a short rope with a ring at the end. Nyssa’s eyes widen when she realized that the rope that Felicity had tied her up with was still pretty long even tied to the hook and also had a ring at the end. Felicity tied off the braid and moved back around Sara she added nipple clamps to Sara's breast as well. The only difference was that these where Japanese clover clamps so Felicity attached them to a ring on the floor neither of her pets had noticed before. Sara shuffled forward a bit to elevate the pull. Felicity just smirked and walked back around Sara. She untied Nyssa’s rope but made sure it was still hanging over the hook before attaching it to the rope in Sara’s hair. Sara yelled loudly when Felicity let go of the rope not having understood her plan until that moment. Nyssa whimpered whereas the pull before had been bearable this was more uncomfterbol. Saras hands tried to hold the rope so the pull on her hair wasn’t so strong but Felicity quickly slapped them away. She sat down on the chair and teasingly caressed her pet’s cheek.

„Do you want me to tie your hands?“ she asks softly. Sara thought about the question shortly and finally nodded wincing at the pain on her scalp the gesture caused her.

„Use your words pet“

„Please tie my hand ma'am“

„Why?“ Felicity asks. Fuck, Felicity is so good at this. 

„So I can be good for you and not touch the rope, “ Sara says after a moment. Felicity tilted her head like she was thinking about it and then nodded. she used simple cuffs to do the job and then also pushed a bell into Sara's right hand. 

„Drop it if you need to stop, “ Felicity told her. Confirming Sara’s suspicion that her jaw would most likely be sore after this. „Color?“

„Green Ma’m“ Sara answers. felicity looked over to Nyssa the question clear in her eyes and you? Nyssa nodded, she was good as well.

„I thought about how I wanted to punish you today and decided that since your mouth is what got you in trouble your mouth will have to suffer.“ The blond help up a clothespin and snapped it at Sara for effect. „So stick out your tongue“

This wasn’t the first time felicity used a clothespin on Sara's tongue so Sara knew what it felt like but the last two times felicity used the pin on her it was always only one but now there were at least ten more on the table.

Felicity placed one more on each side of the clothespin already on her tongue and then jostled them making Sara whine. She smirked and then placed the next clothespin on her bottom lip drawing a cry out of Sara. 

Felicity distributed the last few clothespins all over Sara’s lips finally even moving the ones from her tongue to her upper lip. She jostled the bunch and watched as Sara pinched her eyes shut at the unfamiliar pain. 

The It genius shortly sends a look over to Nyssa to see how she was doing and when she saw that Nyssa could still hold the position so Sara and her would not be in any unbearable pain she pulls on two pins forcing Sara’s mouth open, and shoves his fingers in deep, holding them there “You really do like that, don’t you?” Felicity teases. Sara chokes, swallows, adjusts. “Taking whatever I shove in there. No need to run that mouth of yours. No worries, no decisions. All you have to do is suffer pretty for me.” She finger-fucks Sara’s mouth almost lazily, toying with her gag reflex and watching her fight it. But before her pet could get used to the feeling she removes her finger paints Sara’s chest with her saliva and explores her bound form before letting her index finger run circles over Sara’s clit. She chuckles darkly the blond's breath comes out quicker and stops making Sara whine and tip her head forward witch makes both her pets let out a cry of pain and Sara quickly adjusts her head again. Felicity smiles wickedly and pats Sara on the cheek  
„Don’t move2 she reminds her gently.

She picks up different items off of the low table watching Sara’s and Nyssa’s reaction. While they were both master assassin Felicity has learned their tells and finally settled a long dildo, it wasn’t overly thick but that ain’t the point right now. She revels as Sara’s breath catches in her throat and Felicity uses the opportunity to shove the tip of the dildo in her throat.   
She takes her time, working in and out, wearing through Sara’s gag reflex as her eyes roll back, hazy, shoulders sagging as she figures out how to surrender to the new sensation, bucking again when her control slips and she chokes. “Swallow,” Felicity purrs. “Swallow around it. Let it in. Breathe steady, only through your nose. Slow. Breathe.” It sinks into her throat.

„Does it hurt?“ Felicity asks removing the dildo.

„Not much. Soft“

Good.” she slides the tip back in, twisting it to stretch out one cheek. “You feel any really sharp pain, you drop your bell. Got it?”  
Sara nods, a muffled uh-huh, and the dildo pushes deeper. And she starts fucking Sara’s mouth. Sara prides herself in being able to take cock and she relaxes her throat to try not to choke like she did seconds ago. But her control slips when the harsh fucking forces her head back and the pull on her tits sharpens, she chokes. 

This continues for a few more minutes until Felicity notices Nyssa’s control to stay on her tiptoes as to not hurt Sara wavers. Felicity shoves the dildo in all the way and then uses her other hand to pinch Sara’s nose close. The blond’s eyes widen in panic but she forces herself to relax, Felicity wouldn’t hurt her and soon enough both her hand and the dildo are removed, and Sara gasps for breath. 

„Let’s help Nyssa a little, pet“ Sara almost turned her head to try and look at her girlfriend but quickly stopped when she felt a slight tug on her scalp. „Pull them off“ Felicity demanded pointing to the clamps. Sara whines giving Felicity her best puppy dog eyes but she just glares at her so she shuffles back wincing at the sharp tug. The clamps eventually snap off making Sara cry out as blood rushes back into her nipples. Felicity quickly grabs the clothespins still attached to her lips stopping Sara from moving further back. What Sara didn’t know was that the rope, though now elevating the pull on Nyssa’s cunt didn’t let her feet touch the ground completely and it made it worse for Nyssa’s legs. Nyssa tried to move up to her tiptoes again to make it hurt less but she couldn’t hold the position, her legs too sore from the training and mission earlier that evening. She whimpered at the feeling of the rope digging into her skin now that she was basically sitting on it. 

„I’m going to remove these clamps and then you are going to count to ten“ Felicity told Sara who could only guess as to what was happening behind her based on the pull on her hair. Felicity removed the clothespins rater quickly bewitch made Sara whimper but then she reminded her pet that she had to count. 

Felicity made sure Sara didn’t count too fast but while she moved behind her pet and starts to untie Nyssa’s hands still making sure the rope was pulled taut. When Sara reached ten Felicity released the rope making Nyssa fall to her knees panting. She moved quickly to uncut Sara and remove the rope from her hair before helping both of her pets to the bed.  
„You two okay?“ she questions quietly running southing circles over Nyssa’s stomach and massaging Sara’s jaw with the other hand.  
Sara hummed not wanting to move her mouth.  
„You are very creative, “ Nyssa says „where did you even get that throne?“ She then asks making Felicity laugh.  
„I hope you’ve both learned your lesson, “ Felicity says making sure her tone was a bit harder than before. „Otherwise I’m sure you can both hold those positions for an hour.“  
„I learned my lesson ma'am“ Nyssa says quickly a little fear evident in her eyes.  
„Good“ Felicity kissed both her pet’s softly.


End file.
